El rotorno de soldados y Naruto
by yumekimura
Summary: La vida es un comienzo, una terminan y empiezan otras nuevas más excitante, arriesgada pero descubriendo el amor


**Konoha una hermosa aldea llena de vida, amor, prosperidad y compañerismo los chicos que una vez participaron en la guerra ya eran adultos. La familia Uchiha estaba esperando a su hijo Sasuke no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. La familia Inuzuka estaban felizmente en su luna de miel por ultimo Sai estaba comprometido con Ino todos los niños ya eran hombres y mujeres todos eran felices salvo uno de ellos que se hundio en la tristeza, dolor, fríaldad Naruto…**

**Ya no era el mismo que una vez fue, ya nada quedaba de lo imperativo, ya no tenia una sonrisa para todo estaba frío marchito sin ningún objetivo en su vida ya que el titulo de hokage se lo arrebato Uchiha Sasuke, a un así no lo odiaba por ello, saber que Tsunade haya escogido a ese hombre en vez de el se sentía traicionado si pero ahora mismo le daba igual.**

**Hoy mismo se dirigía a paso lento a la torre de la hokage no tenia ánimos de hacer una misión ambu empesaba a aburrirle, estaba cansado de esa vida de ninja lo aburría quería algo, no sabia que pero necesitaba escapar de esa vida que le provocaba nauseas, al llegar Sai y Sasuke estaban ahí los miro frunció el seño**

**-Tsunade ¿Qué hacen ellos acá?- pregunto cortante y con un deje de odio**

**Ella le explico la situación de lo que implicaba esa misión a los 3 intento hacerle entender a Naruto por que necesitaba la ayuda de ellos, aunque el rubio quiso negar no pudo- Entienden- los miro seria- cuidado con ese pergamino chicos- ****susurro**

**El rubio la miro fijo luego hizo una mueca nada comparada con la sonrisa preciosa que solía tener en sus labios- feh crees que eso me importa- negó mientras se largaba de ese lugar**

**Al quedar solo Tsunade soltó amargo sollozo cubrió su cara- c-cuidenlo por favor…- pidió llorando- por favor…**

**Los dos hombres se miraron asintieron antes de irse, a la media hora estaban marchándose de la aldea Naruto parecía no cansarce caminaba muy rápido como si no quisiera estar con ellos , tan concentrado estaba cuando noto que los rodeaban la pelea fue rápida no implicaban mucho poder . Pero algo en la mochila (bolso equipaje ninja-) de Sai comenzó a despertar a tener un chakra maligno no supieron en que momento ese chakra los rodeo ni como el agujero negro empezo a arrastrar a Sai no habia tiempo de hablar Naruto no supo en que momento empezó a correr para salvar**

**le arrebato la mochila y la abrazo cayendo con ella en el pozo.}**

**-NARUTO- gritaron ambos ninja al intentar por todo su medio salvarlo sin poder hacerlo**

**Sasuke se sentó en el suelo empezó a golpear el suelo casi desgarrando sus músculos quería matar a alguien pero por mas que intentaba aguantar la culpa no podía- por que Naruto… por que- pensaba **con un dolor amargo

**Sai suspiraba intentaba no sentir pensar con claridad pero no podía sintió como si algo le arrancaron un amigo un hermano. Tan metidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta que sucedió lo mismo solo que en este caso cayo un jovencito de 14 años dos se miraron con desconfianza pero a un así no podía dejar a ese niño ahí tirado le cargaron y lo llevaron consigo hacía Konoha para pedir ayuda por Naruto.**

**Mientras en una residencia de Norteamérica , más bien en un hotel donde se hospedaba una joven encontró de casualidad andando por el bosque que rodeaba ese modesto hotel abandonado a un hombre sospechaba que ese sujeto le tuviese pisando los talones pero no quería arriesgarse, así que se lo llevo lo acostó y empezó a sacarle la ropa de manera suave y pensativa lo dejo desnudo y acostó amarrando al hombre a su cama, con un pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza iba a tener una secion de placer al torturar a ese monumento de bombón**

**Los días siguiente fue muy tranquilo se sintió descansado cómodo como si por fin hubiera descansado todo lo que debía al abrir sus ojos su vista estaba borrosa empezó a esforzarse cuando pudo por fin lograrlo sintió algo que no había notado las sabanas que lo cubrían la sentía en el se supone que estaba vestido dirigió su vista a su cuerpo cargado de curiosidad hasta que**

**-AAAAAHHH- grito algo histérico y sonrojado no supo quien lo desnudo lo que si sabia era que eso no podía ser**

**Escucho unos pasos levanto la vista para gritarle sus verdades a quien se atrevió a desnudarle pero quedo mudo al ver como una hermosa morena se acercaba, como sus ojos azules como lo de un felino lo devoraban empezando a excitarlo al ver como esa mujer lo devoraba con sus ojos.**

**-Me encantaría hacerle alguna preguntas depende de cómo lo hagas no sufrirá en agonía- dijo la chica se sintió mas duro al escucharla era como un ronroneo que le erizaba el bello de todo el cuerpo.**


End file.
